Stealth elf and Black Stealth
by Asfiction
Summary: Stealth elf always loved her friends but never knew what her true best friend is. When she figures out that her true friend is a Black child... will her best friends moment be thrilling? Or will it be just plain old crazy?


**I was creating a new character for my personal collection until I stumbled on the idea for this novel. I really hope I get a chance to get my collection of characters published. I'm kinda new here, and I made this story a long time ago, so enjoy! :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: A LONG-LOST FRIEND.**

**(Stealth elf's POV)**

_**Clouds filled the sky as two small elves were saying good bye to each other as the lovely breeze came along as the little girl elf left with her mother and their two dragons to the horizon...**_

** To think, in my dream, that I would never see her again... She was just a little girl I remembered...**

** Shoot! I had that mysterious dream again. It has to be one of my origins, but where will I start if it only shows me what I saw? I went to my locker to write this in my life log.**

**Camo: Hey, Stealth elf!**

**Stealth elf: Ah! Oh! Hey Camo.**

**Camo: How does my melon look? **

**Stealth elf: Did you polish it again? It looks a little too... shiny. **

**Camo: Sorry! I just want to really start growing melons like this. Do **

**you think you can help me? **

**Stealth elf: What are friends for, Camo? Of course I'll help! **

**Camo: Great! See ya tomorrow! **

**In the shower room... **

**(High pitch whistling) **

**(Girls screaming) **

**Chill: Get out, you perverts! **

**(Girls chucking soap at the boys) **

**(Boys screaming) **

**Hex: You better run! **

**Stealth elf: That was disgusting! I never felt so embarrassed! **

**Sprocket: Me neither! **

**Flashwing: the next time, will kick their ***es later. **

**Chill: Or we could tell Cali... **

**Cali: I already saw that. And they still think they could still do it. **

**they did it to me once... **

**Stealth elf: Oh my god! **

**Girls: (Gasp) **

**Cali: Yeah, so it was pretty nice seeing them suffer the punishment. **

**Anyways, You guys should get some good sleep. I have a game that **

**all of you will love to play. Bye! **

**Stealth elf: Okay! **

**Meanwhile... **

** I was not aware of her coming here... Just her... walking through the perimeter of the school... I didn't see this coming... **

***Knocking* **

**Stealth elf: [Is someone knocking on my window?] (Opens window) **

**?: Hello! **

**Stealth elf: Ah! Who are you?**

**?: You don't remember me? It's me, Sarah! **

**Stealth elf: Sarah? Is that really you? **

**?: Yeah, It's me! **

**Stealth elf: SARAH! I can't believe you made it! I'll go turn on the **

**light. **

**?: Wait! Don't- **

**Hex: Stealth? What's going on? **

***Click* **

**?: (Swores loudly) TURN IT OFF! IT BURNS! **

**Stealth elf: (Gasp) (Throws blanket over Sarah) TURN OFF THE **

**LIGHT! **

**Hex: Alright! **

***Click* **

**?: (Breathes heavily) **

**Stealth elf: Sarah? Why did that happen? Aren't you still like me? **

**?: I-I forgot to tell you... **

**"My new name is Black Stealth." **

** I was determined to search for my father, along with my mother. **

**Sarah elf: Mom! It's time to go! **

**Mother: Coming! Bye Mrs. Jade! **

**Mrs. Jade: I forgot to tell you how much I love you calling me a **

**dumb***! **

**Mother: (Dumb look on face) O-k... Anyways, get the **

**dragons, Sarah! **

**Sarah elf: Okey-dokey, mom! (Blows whistle) **

**(Two dragons come out of nowhere) **

**Mother: Ciren! Gothen! Time to soar! **

**Ciren and Gothen: Very well! (Flies into the air and swoops down and **

**picks up Sarah and Mother) **

**Sarah: Bye! **

** We soared through the skies until we stopped at a small, and very dark forest to get some sleep, but it was only a giveaway... my mother got bit by our own father, but he was a Black child... **

**Mother: Sarah...run... **

**Sarah elf: Mother! (Runs off with Ciren and Gothen) **

** But I got bit anyway, along with my dragons. I then turned into a Black child as well. Soon, my father changed my name. **

**Stealth elf: So that's why you burned in this light. How could your father do this?! **

**Black stealth: He said he can't spend time with the family he loves if they roam in the light, where he cannot go.(Begins to cry) I risked my life coming here because he died and mother had to find a place to stay in the shadow realms. I had nowhere else to go... I didn't even have a hat to protect me. **

**Stealth elf: Wait! You can have my hat! It's big enough to shade you from any kind of light. I weaved it myself. (Gives hat to Black Stealth) **

**Black Stealth: (Slowly puts on hat) **

**Stealth elf: Hm, we need it to block your eyes... Your ponytails **

**need to come out! **

**Black Stealth: What? No! **

**Stealth elf: (Holds Black Stealth on the ground) Hold still! (Pulls clips out of hair and brushes it down) There! Look at it now! **

**Black stealth: Wow... (Puts on hat) I look like, an evil ruler... **

**Stealth elf: No you don't. You look like a real Black Child. **

**Black Stealth: Thank you, Stealth. You're always a good friend. **

**Stealth elf: Best friends forever? **

**Black Stealth: Best friends forever. **

**(Portal appears) **

**?: I found a place called crystal tower sweetie! Oh! Look at you! You look like me when I met your father! And hello again, Stealth elf! **

**Stealth elf: Hello, Lapdas. Long time, no see.**

**Lapdas: Have you found your parents? **

**Stealth elf: No. Not yet. (Yawns) It's getting late. I should get some sleep. Bye, Black stealth! It was a pleasure meeting you again! **

**Black Stealth: You too. Good bye! **

**CHAPTER 2: A LITTLE VISIT TO CRYSTAL TOWER.**

**Several years later... **

** I had finally graduated Skylander College and became a Skylander. Now that I am free from that school, I can finally get **

**my dream house! After that, I married Flameslinger, and you already know what comes after marriage... **

**Whisper elf: Stealth! Stealth! Stealth! Stealth! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mommy! Mommy! Mama! Mama! Ma! Ma! Ma! Ma! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mommy! Mommy! Mama! Mama! Ma— **

**Stealth elf:**** WHAT?! **

**Whisper elf: There's a Black envelope! **

**Stealth elf: (Picks up envelope) **

**"Remember me?" **

**Stealth elf: Black Stealth! **

**Dear Stealth elf, **

**I had finally earned a job that has more responsibility than anything else: Master of the entire lower section of crystal tower! Isn't that great? Also, I finally married Black Flame. Sorry for lying. I was just afraid you wouldn't be my friend any more. Oh, and had a child named Black whisper. I hope you get to visit soon. **

**Your best friend forever, **

**Black Stealth. **

**Stealth elf: That liar! Whatever. At least she wrote back. Hm... Whisper elf, come with me. We're going to visit an old friend of mine. **

**Whisper elf: So we're leaving Dad too? Can I take Momo and Semomo? **

**Stealth elf: Yes, and hurry up. We're leaving in a few. **

**Whisper elf: Okay! Be right back! (Runs upstairs) **

**Stealth elf: -Flameslinger... I'm going to visit Black stealth with Whisper elf. Remember that.- **

**"Alright" **

**Whisper elf: I'm ready! I put them in my purse! **

***Squeaking* **

**Stealth elf: Okay. Let's go. **

**Meanwhile, at Crystal Tower... **

**Black Whisper: Mother, I can't find Peti anywhere! **

**Black Stealth: Did you leave him in the closet? **

**Black Whisper: Found him! **

**Black Stealth: You always leave him there. **

**Lalo: Master, There is someone here to see you. **

**Black Stealth: Alright. Go check on the casino. I'll let them in. **

**Lalo: Yes Master. (Walks away) **

**Black Stealth: The door is open! **

**Stealth elf: Look who's here! **

**Black stealth: STEALTH! (Hugs Stealth elf) **

**Stealth elf: Okay, I miss you, too. Say hello, E.W. **

**Whisper elf: Hi! **

**Black Stealth: Why hello! Oh, you can go play with Black whisper. **

**Whisper elf: Okay! **

**Black Stealth: I can't believe you came here right after I sent the letter! **

**Stealth elf: I never wanted to let my best friend down! So, how is your job? **

**Black Stealth: Amazing. I just love it. And the best part about it is that I finally get to whip the people that disobey me! Doesn't that sound refreshing? **

**Stealth elf: O.O These people must fear you by now...**

**Black Stealth: They already feared me ever since I came to my college. They were really scared when I became 3rd Master. They thought that they were really going to die. **

**Stealth elf: Wow. So, who's your assistant? **

**Black Stealth: That would be Lalo. **

**Stealth elf: Really? **

**Black Stealth: Yes. **

**Stealth elf: Wow. You get to control everything, even have the people call you master. **

**Black Stealth: Yeah. It's amazing. **

**Black Flame: Black Stealth! Stealth elf? This is awkward. **

**Stealth elf: Why? **

**Black flame: Cuz' Flameslinger is here. **

**Black Stealth: What? Why? **

**Flameslinger: Hi Stealth elf! **

**Stealth elf: Why are you here Flameslinger? **

**Flameslinger: Because Black Flame wanted something that I had. **

**Stealth elf: No... You dumb***!**

**Flameslinger: It's not what's in the basement! It was in the frozen wastelands! **

**Stealth elf: What is it? **

**Flameslinger: {It's a big box of chocolates} **

**Stealth elf: Really?! I want some! **

**Flameslinger: {Did Black Stealth tell you that today was her and **

**Black Flame's anniversary?} **

**Stealth elf: Really? **

**Flameslinger: {Yes. The chocolates are a surprise} **

**Stealth elf: Wow. Anyways, where is she now? She told me in my **

**head that she was going to lay on the floor. **

**Flameslinger: She's in Black whisper's room. **

**In Black Whisper's room... **

**Black Whisper: It's okay, mother. Father remembers truly. (takes a **

**pillow and gently puts it on her mother's face) Don't be sad. **

**Black Stealth: Sorry. He didn't ask me what I always wanted. **

**Black Flame: Black Stealth! There you are! I have a surprise for you! **

**(picks up Black Stealth bridal style and carries her out of the room) **

**Black Whisper: Bye, Father! (Turns to Whisper elf) And it's time to **

**use the slingshot! FIRE! **

***CLAG!* **

**Black Flame: Close your eyes, Black Stealth. No peeking! **

**Black Stealth: (closes eyes) **

**Black Flame: (Puts a chocolate in Black Stealth's mouth) Now chew **

**and swallow. **

**Black Stealth: [No... He knew! He knew I always wanted chocolate! **

**and the really cold ones!] (Chews and swallows) **

**Black Flame: Now open your eyes. **

**Black Stealth: (Opens eyes) *Gasp* Flamy... **

**Black Flame: That's right! I knew you wouldn't accept one, so I got **

**a huge box of them! Do you like it? **

**Black Stealth: No... I love it! This is amazing, Black Flame! I can't **

**believe you actually did this for me! But how did you- **

**Black Flame: I kinda risked my life to get Flameslinger because he **

**was in the shadow forest, fighting a huge tiger. I almost died. **

**Black Stealth: You risked your life for my happiness? That's so **

**sweet of you Flamy. I love you. **

**Black Flame: I love you too.**

**CHAPTER 3: TIME TO GO. BE BACK SOON!**

**In the living room... **

**Black Whisper: Mother! My slingshot finally works! Whisper elf fixed **

**it for me! **

**Black Stealth: That is nice. Do not go and sling it around the house, **

**okay? **

**Black Whisper and Whisper elf: Okay!**

**Black Whisper: (Runs off with Whisper elf) Let's go test it with Black Stump! Maybe we can kill him with it!**

**Black Flame: Oh shit. Our daughter...**

**Black Stealth: Just like me when I was young.**

**Stealth elf: Damn, you were terrible!**

**Black Stealth: (Frowns)**

**Flameslinger: Wait, she wasn't that terrible. BW has her father's terrible actions. So it's both of them. EW is terrible because of us too.**

**Black Flame: EW is not as terrible as Black whisper.**

**Stealth elf: Yeah...**

**Black Stealth: At least that is a good thing.**

**Flameslinger: Well, let's go stop them before they get to Black Stump.**

**On the Sacta deck...**

**Black Stump: (Screams in horror) (Runs)**

**Everybody: YAY!**

**Black Stealth: STOP IT, BLACK WHISPER!**

**Black Whisper: AW MAN! I was just having fun!**

**Black Flame: Killing Black Stump is NOT fun.**

**Black Stump: Thank you, Black Flame.**

**Black Stealth: Beating him up IS fun! (Pulls out whip)**

**Stealth elf: Oh $#!%! Whisper elf! Close your eyes!**

**Whisper elf: Okay. (Closes eyes)**

**WHACK!**

**WHACK!**

**WHACK!**

**...**

**WHACK!**

**Stealth elf: That... was... AWESOME!**

**Flameslinger and Black Flame: You and your friend are TERRIBLE!**

**Stealth elf and Black Stealth: Positive son of a *****es!**

**Whisper elf: Which side are you taking?**

**Black Whisper: None. I'm justing enjoying the conversation... (chuckles)**

**Whisper elf: YOU PEOPLE ARE TERRIBLE! (Goes back upstairs with Black whisper)**

**Back upstairs...**

**Whisper elf: Where's Your other friends?**

**Black Whisper: I'm calling them right now.**

**Stealth elf: Whisper elf! We have to go! Trolls are setting our house on FIRE!**

**Whisper elf: NOOO! WHY?! WHY?!**

**Stealth elf: Come on we have to come back some other time!**

**Black Whisper: Geesh! Those black-hearted things! I hate em'! Well, ya better go kill them before Baron burns to ashes! Bye!**

**Whisper elf: Bye!**

**CHAPTER 4: WELCOME BACK, BEST FRIEND!**

**Two months later...**

** We have finally got to our element's summer vacation! So how are EW and I gonna spend it? By spending the entire with our black best friends, of course! We packed our clothes, shoes, snacks, and even some of our stuff. I kissed Flameslinger good bye and went off with EW.**

**Meanwhile, at Crystal Tower... **

*** Beep beep beep beep***

**Black Whisper: Huh? (Rubs eyes to see her mother.) Is it another flu shot?**

**Black Stealth: Yes, but I have another option for you. You could let me do it... or Dr. Ruff...**

**Black Whisper: YOU!**

**Black Stealth: Okay. (Gently picks up Black Whisper and gives her the flu shot.) (Tucks her into bed) I am sorry for waking you so early. Go back to sleep now.**

***Click***

**Later that night...**

**Black Whisper: Mother! I can't find Peti anywhere!**

**Black Stealth: Did you put him in the closet?**

**Black Whisper: Found him!**

**Black Stealth: You always leave him there.**

**Lalo: Master, there's someone here for you.**

**Black Stealth: Okay. I will let them in.**

**Lalo: Yes master. (Walks away)**

**Black Stealth: The door is open!**

**Stealth elf: Look who's here!**

**Black stealth: You're back!**

**Stealth elf: Master Eon put the life element skylanders on summer vacation! So what's more than spending it with my best friend?**

**Black Stealth: That's a relief. But I have to get to the pillow in a few minutes.(Looks at hat rack) WHERE IS MY HAT?! IT WAS RIGHT HERE ON THE RACK!**

**Black whisper: Oops...**

**Black Stealth: BLACK WHISPER!**

**Black whisper: It had a big hole in it, mother. (gives hat to Black stealth)**

**Black stealth: Ask next time. Oh, Whisper elf is here.**

**Black Whisper: (hugs Whisper elf) You're back! I can't wait to show you the tower!**

**Whisper elf: That sounds nice, but first, did that teddy bear just move?**

**Black whisper: You mean Peti? He's a magical bear. Let's go! We have lots of stuff I want to show you!**

**On the Sacta deck...**

**"*****es!"**

**Black Moe: Good Morning, master. Who's your friends?**

**Black Stealth: Who is that over there?**

**Black Moe: Oh,,, (Chuckles) That would be Black Flame.**

**Black Stealth: Black Flame, we talked about this!**

**Black Flame: I know!**

**Black Stealth: Then why are you doing this? You looked so stupid.**

**Black Flame: *****!**

**...**

**Stealth elf: 0_0 Umm, Hello?**

**Whisper elf: O_o**

**Black Whisper: (Chuckles)**

**Black Flame: Oh. Hi, Stealth elf. Where's Flameslinger?**

**Stealth elf: The Life's are on summer vacation.**

**Black Flame: Oh. Nice... BW! Stop smiling!**

**Black Whisper: (Frowns) {***hole}**

**Black Stealth: ****BLACK WHISPER! **

**Black Whisper: {****!} AAHH! (Runs)**

**CHAPTER 5: THE TERRIBLE FEEL.**

**SPLASH!**

**"NO SHE DID NOT! BLACK WHISPER!"**

**Black whisper had jumped straight into the water way, leaving her hat floating behide. **

**Whisper elf: I'll go get her, guys. I feel like getting wet anyway.**

** Soon, Black Whisper was in the water waste pipes, sleeping. The water carried her until it got to a split. One way led back to the Sacta deck, while the other led to the forbidden Letita deck. The water carried her to the forbidden deck. Pretty much. Whisper elf was in the waste pipes and the water carried her in the same direction that Black whisper was being carried. **

**Soon, BW arrived. She looked hard at the dark entrance down the hallway. Then she lost control of herself and began walking inside. Whisper elf arrived a few minutes after she went inside. Then she stared at the dark entrance.**

**Whisper elf: She MUST be in here. (Walks inside)**

** Afterwards, she spotted Black whisper trying to touch a big black and dark gray orb that had black magic around it. She looked like she was burning herself to a crisp. Well, not yet. She was killing herself!**

**Whisper elf: Stop, BW! You're not allowed to touch that thing! STOP! You're killing yourself! (Slips and falls.) (Gets angry) (Throws a knife at the orb.) (Drags BW away from it)**

**Black Whisper: Mother!**

** Whisper elf dragged her gently all the way back to the Sacta deck, leaving a black bloody trail behide her. I was shocked to see the freaking results.**

**Stealth elf: Did you beat up Black Whisper?**

**Whisper elf: (lays her on the floor slowly) What?! No! She was somewhat trying to touch this orb... (Turns to Black whisper) Hello?! Can you hear me?!**

**Stealth elf: God DAMN!**

**...**

**Black Stealth: BLACK WHISPER! What the hell happened to you?!**

**Black Whisper: mother...**

**CHAPTER 6: THE ONLY GREAT LOST IS MEMORY.**

**Riding on Black Moe...**

**Black Stealth: What did the orb look like? Did it have black magic around it?**

**Whisper elf: Yes.**

**Black Stealth: [ I knew this would soon happen...] Alright. That is all I need to know.**

**In Black whisper's room...**

**Black whisper: I'm sorry, mother...**

**Black Stealth: It is okay. It is not your fault anyway. Something wanted you to touch the phantom. I will go discuss this with Vathek. Dr. Ruff is coming to help you. Does it hurt badly?**

**Black whisper: Yes.**

**Black Stealth: Alright. Stay here and rest. She will be here in a few. **

**The next night... **

** The Orb began to shrink into nothing but smoke. It has been threatened and now it's finding a new place to stay put.**

**So the smoke floated out of the dark hallway to some where else...**

**At 5:00 p.m...**

**Black Snappy: BW! Are you okay?! SPEAK TO ME!**

**Black Whisper: I'm fine. Guys, do I, In any kind of way look like a zombie?**

**Black Runt: No...**

**Black Terrabite and Black snappy: It would be more likely of a mummy.**

**Black Whisper: Oh...**

**Black terrabite: Do you want me to bring my gaming system so we can play Five player combat adventure on Killer Phantom?**

**Black Whisper: Sure. I can't wait.**

**Black Runt: Alright. Bye!**

**...**

**Black Whisper: Hi, Mother and Father.**

**Black Stealth: How are you feeling?**

**Black Whisper: Still some pain... but not that much.**

**Black Stealth: Good. Dr. Ruff told me that you had brain damage, so we are going to quiz you.**

**Black Whisper: Okay...**

**Black Flame: What's two times two?**

**Black Whisper: Two?**

**Black Flame: It is four.**

**...**

**Black Stealth: What is the name of the castle?**

**Black Whisper: Er, I... don't really know.**

**Black Stealth: It is Crystal Tower.**

**...**

**Black Flame: Final question: Where's Peti now?**

**Black Stealth: I told you this yesterday morning.**

**Black Whisper: In... the... tote?**

**Black Stealth: In the closet.**

**Black Whisper:... Am I stupid now?**

**Black Stealth: I would not say "stupid." I would say "Memory lost"**

**Black Flame: We will bring dinner to you soon.**

**Black Whisper: Okay.**

**CHAPTER 7: THE MEMORY RECUSE.**

** I was worried when they came out of Black Whisper's room.**

**Stealth elf: Is she gonna be okay?**

**Black stealth: Yes. The Phantom destroyed half of her memory. **

**Stealth elf: Can't we-**

**Black stealth: Yes, We can take her out but it is almost sunrise.**

**Stealth elf: Oh.**

**Back in Black Whisper's room...**

**Whisper elf: Are you sure you gonna be okay?**

**Black Whisper: Sure, if mother said so... Hey, what's my name?**

**Whisper elf: Black Whisper.**

**Black Whisper: What's your name?**

**Whisper elf: Whisper elf. **

**Black Whisper: Can I get that rattle?**

**Whisper elf: Uh... sure...**

**The next night...**

** There was lots of people at the Sacta deck standing around a huge orb. Was that the orb Whisper elf was talking about?**

**Black Stealth: How did this move?! Only violence moves this... Whisper elf! What did you do?!**

**Whisper elf: I threw a knife at it.**

**Stealth elf: And Semomo gave you the knife, didn't she?**

**Whisper elf: Yes...**

**Black Stealth: You moved it, you are getting my daughter's memory back! (Throws Whisper elf into the orb)**

** Whisper elf hissed in pain when she hit a marble floor. All over the place were orbs. Whisper elf then poked the orb that has a snake with a 'BW' on it. Then it emerged into a room. Whisper elf saw a small Black child elf running around the place with a toy car in hand. The place was piled with pillows and toys. It was Black Whisper. The room looked exactly like Black Whisper's room and the child looked exactly like her. The piece of memory went back into the orb and Whisper elf grabbed it and walked out of the orb with pride. **

**Black stealth: Hm...**

**Stealth elf: So? Is it hers?**

**Black Stealth: Yes. This is Black whisper's.**

**Back in Black Whisper's room...**

**Black Whisper: (groans in pain) ...My head... **

**Black Stealth: Good morning, sweetie. I got your memories back.**

**When Black whisper grabbed the orb, it started to float and glow with black energy. then the snake turned real and floated off the orb and it went smack dap into Black whisper's eye. Then Black whisper coughed up some of her black blood and then, the snake slithered out of her mouth. Black Whisper spat out lots of black blood as Black stealth look curiously at the mysterious snake that came in and out of her daughter...  
**


End file.
